Sour but Sweet
by Choutoru
Summary: [Cat!Reader x Nijimura Shuzo] Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Semua warna dan perasaan terbang bersamanya, pergi menjauh dariku. Waktu berjalan dan itu tidak berubah. Tapi kenapa mereka kembali setelah aku melihatmu? hidung bertemu hidung, tanda romansa bagi kami namun tidak untukmu. Kemudian kau menciumku. ((chou is back :'))


Sang mentari menyibak para awan agar menjauh, tidak sabar untuk memamerkan diri pada semesta dan membiarkan sinar menyentuh permukaan bumi, memberi kehangatan pada setiap kehidupan yang ada.

Di bawah kehangatan itu seekor kupu-kupu tengah mencari serbuk sari di sebuah kebun yang lembab dikarenakan hujan semalam. Sosok yang berbeda diantara kemonotonan warna hijau menarik perhatianku.

Sayap itu menampakkan warna kuning-keorenan dengan beberapa bercak merah alami, dia terus mengepakkannya dengan tempo teratur layaknya bernapas.

Lembut dan menggoda.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Owned by Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sour But Sweet**

 **Warn: EYD, OOC, typo(s), gaje, etc.**

 **Cat!Reader x Nijimura Shuzo**

.

.

Ingin rasanya aku menerkamnya lalu memberikan mahkota bercorak kemerahan pada orang itu, membiarkannya mendekapku dengan penuh kehangatan.

Aku yang semakin tertarik kemudian memicingkan mata, mencoba melihat lebih jelas.

Walau sayap itu terbilang besar nan indah namun tubuhnya ternyata kecil, membuatnya terlihat ringan terbang di udara dan mudah untuk ditangkap.

Perlahan muncul perasaan kesal melihat dia menyia-nyiakan pintu yang terbuka itu, kebebasan yang dimiliknya.

Hei, kenapa tidak kau kembangkan sayapmu ke arah utara dan meninggalkan tempat ini?

Ya, tempat ini. Tenpat yang membuatku memahami betul salah satu rasa kehidupan. Itu tidak manis ataupun masam, tapi sebaliknya, dia tidak memiliki rasa.

Rasa yang tidak memiliki rasa.

Memusingkan bukan?

Dia tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh indrawi tapi hanya bisa dirasakan saat kau sudah mengalaminya.

Pahit.

Dan dia tertarik padaku. Tepatnya, seakan ada medan magnet yang menolak untuk memisahkan kami. Dia terus menempel meski aku mati-matian melepasnya. Bulan demi bulan berlalu dan itu tak kunjung berhasil. Aku lelah, aku letih, aku tidak kuat lagi...

Ini tidak mungkin.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya.

Tenyata itu berhasil, aku bisa menerimanya.

—Dan dia membuatku tidak bisa merasakan rasa lain.

Keposesifan yang luar biasa bukan?

.

.

.

.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok itu—yang sampai sekarang belum menemukan nektar—begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

Aku yang tidak punya ketertarikan pada hal itu lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk melihat reaksi yang lain. Benar saja, mereka juga sadar akan suara itu. Dengan mimik wajah serius sambil mempertajam pendengaran, mereka menatap pintu itu dan mulai mengandai-andai.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Langkah terhenti, menandakan mereka hanya terpisah sebuah dinding penghalang dengan kami. Suasana tegang sekaligus penuh harap memenuhi ruang ini. Kutebak, mereka terus bertanya. Siapa yang akan masuk?

Seorang malaikat yang akan menerimaku?

Ataukah malaikat lain yang memberitahu waktuku telah habis?

 _Cklek._

 _Kreek._

Pintu dibuka perlahan, dari baunya tercium seorang wanita dan disusul seorang pria. Aku tidak melihat siapa yang masuk, manikku sibuk memerhatikan mereka—kini menggesekan tubuh ke penghalang dan sibuk mengeong.

"Hm? ternyata mereka aktif ya."

Itu berasal dari pita suara sang pria, sedikit berat dan serak-serak basah tanda flu. Terdengar santai namun tegas, tipikal orang yang terbiasa memimpin.

"Hehe~ begitulah, kucing-kucing ini dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang."

Aku mengendus, walau tidak mengerti bahasa mereka tapi aku tahu wanita penggoda itu berbohong.

"Yah, kuharap ada yang cocok denganku. Mana yang kau bilang paling bagus?"

"Ah! yang ini Nijimura-san!"

Wanita itu segera menghampiri kandang di depanku lalu meminta sang pelanggan untuk kesana, sedang pria itu mengendus hidung lalu bersin. Tebakanku benar, dia flu—atau alergi pada bulu kami.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kalau iya untuk apa dia kesini?

Mulai tertarik, aku mengalihkan fokus padanya. Dengan langkah santai dia berhenti di samping sang wanita.

Perawakannya tinggi dengan baju putih polos selengan dan jaket yang disandangkan di pundak. Dia tidak memakai parfum dan rambutnya yang hitam sedikit acak-acakan.

"Tch, kandangnya menghalangi."

Dia harus menunduk untuk melihat kandang yang dimaksud, aku yang di belakangnya bisa melihat otot tangan yang terbentuk karena latihan fisik secara teratur.

Seorang pemimpin bidang olahraga.

Ah…

.

.

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _._

 _Tuuut—_

.

.

..Bukankah itu mirip denganmu?

"Tidak, sepertinya dia tidak cocok untukku."

Aku tersentak, suaranya menarikku dari lamunan itu. Ingatan masa lalu itu. Perlahan aku menutup mata, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini.

Tapi sejak kapan?

.

.

Ah, sejak kau pergi ya?

Sejak itu aku juga tidak tertarik lagi pada mereka.

"Begitu ya.. kalau begitu silahkan melihat yang lain, mungkin ada yang menarik perhatian anda."

Tanpa memedulikannya dia langsung melihat-lihat kandang lain. Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan, mereka terus mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Menggesekan badan manja dan mengeong dengan semakin kuat.

Dia berhenti lalu memerhatikan satu kandang lalu berpindah, begitu seterusnya hingga merasa cukup dan berhenti. Setelah menghela napas berat dia mengerucutkan bibir, menutup mata, dan bersandar. Perlahan membuka mata dan melihat ke wanita itu.

"Tidak ada."

"Ah.. begitu.. bagaimana kalau kita melihat tempat lain?"

"Ide bagus, dimana tempatnya?"

"Mari saya tunjukkan."

Wanita itu melangkah pergi, sedang pria itu masih bersandar di tempat. Seolah mengecek untuk terakhir kalinya, dia kembali melihat sekeliling.

Saat itu tatapan kita bertemu.

Iris abumu menatapku dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam warna itu, tenggelam dalam tatapan dingin namun lembut yang kau miliki.

Tapi percuma.

Aku tidak tertarik lagi pada manusia.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, memutus kontak mata yang kau buat.

Anehnya, aku merasakan kau menyeringai. Dengan senyum kecil yang perlahan terbentuk itu kau mendekatiku, langkah yang terasa semakin ringan itu berhenti.

 _Kreek._

Tangan yang besar itu kau membuka jeruji yang memisahkan kita, kemudian kau menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi denganku. Mencoba melihatku yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan.

Sekali lagi, dengan iris itu kau berhasil menangkapku. Aku yang tak berniat kabur lantas membalasnya.

Kau menjulurkan tangan, telapakmu yang hangat menyentuh kepalaku lalu perlahan membelainya, mengelus lalu menurun menuju leher dan daguku.

Gerakan tanganmu semakin beralur, tapi terasa kau tidak pernah hidup bersama kami sebelumnya.

Ini pertama kali kau punya ketertarikan pada kami.

Ya, tanganmu menjelaskan semua.

Namun, ini aneh.

Kenapa aku menyukainya?

Laki-laki cuek dengan rambut hitam tak tertata. Bau yang membuatku mabuk—ingin terus menghirupnya. Iris gelap itu.

Dan sentuhan ini.

Kau memilikinya.

Sesuatu menjadi angan-angan semenjak dia meninggalkanku.

Ya, kau memilikinya.

 _Meow. Meow. Meow._

Kau berhenti, memindahkan tangan itu ke bagian kanan tubuhku lalu kau menjulurkan yang sebelahnya menuju bagian kiri.

Kau mengangkatku keluar dari jeruji lalu menaikkanku hingga sedikit lebih tinggi darimu—membuatku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Wajah dan tatapanmu.

Perlahan kau menurunkan posisiku dengan manik yang terus menatapku. Seperti sihir, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan ke arah lain ataupun melompat dari tanganmu. Membuatku tetap diam saat kau mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku.

Seolah merasa puas kau menyeringai, sembari tetap mengurangi jarak yang memisahlan kita.

Hidung bertemu hidung, tanda romansa bagi kami namun tidak untukmu.

Kemudian kau menciumku.

Tepatnya, kecupan singkat di bibir. Aku melihatnya, seringai itu kembali muncul di wajahmu.

..Ah, bukan.

Itu senyuman.

Kemudian terbuka, mengucap kalimat.

"Aku menemukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **One: You - END**

 **Ada yg kangen?/plak.**

 **Sebenernya ini fic lama yg udah dipublish di acc wattpad, cmn krn accnya chou hapus jadi semua ff disana bakal dipublish ulang disini, keterangan lengkapnya ada di profil. Makasi yg udah baca! sini dipeluk dulu~**

 **RnR if you dont mind? Cya then! 7.**


End file.
